Alone Together
by AznPanDaz
Summary: Natsu, surrounded by loving people, but haven't been feeling it. Lucy, surrounded by people that don't notice anything around them, and desperate to change. The two met through the same melody, and end in the same tune.


Natsu took a deep breath, and looked at the ball in his hand. It was brown, and scratched up, from the constant hitting.

"Yo, Natsu! You good? Want to go to Mirajane's with us?" His friend hollered at him. Everyone had picked up their stuff and was already walking away.

"Uh, nah. I might just go home." Natsu responded, placing the ball on the sand and getting up. "Yeah, I'll do that." He dusted his shorts quickly, swung the bag besides him over his shoulder and picked up the ball.

His friends have already begun to exit the beach and into their cars. It was just him now.

Despite his name, he never enjoyed the summer. They use to be really fun, but for some reason, he wasn't feeling them. It was weird.

Eventually, while walking, he begun to whistle a tune. It was from a song he didn't know, but heard a little earlier.

Just then, someone behind him started singing it, barely audible but Natsu caught it. He turned around immediately.

"You know that song?"

The person looked up and blinked a few times, both of them were in shock. They both felt like they recognized each other.

"Yes, sir." She smiled. "It's _Alone Together_ by _Fall Out Boy_." Her hair was pinned up messily, like she just ran. There were heart shaped sunglasses laying on the top of her head. Also, she was wearing a thin muscle tee with a bikini under it, and pink shorts.

Natsu grinned and adjusted his bag onto his shoulder more. "I heard it earlier, was it you who was playing it?" He questioned.

"Maybe," she amusingly said.

"What's your name? Bumble?" Natsu joked.

"I'm Lucy, I go to A.Q's. How about you?"

"Wow, that private school near here? I go to Fairy High."

Somehow, the two had started walking together.

"Fairy High seems so fun, Aunt Spetto said it's no place for a lady like me," Lucy sighed, and she looked over at the ocean on the left of her. "A.Q's amazing, it's a beautiful school. All fancy girls and dandy boys that only care about themselves." Natsu stared at her intently. "I'd love to go to some place else." There was some sort of anger in her voice that didn't go undetected.

Natsu nodded with everything she said, mostly because it was polite, and partly because he had no idea what to respond with.

"I mean, yes, there are lots of cool people are Fairy High. Maybe you should meet them one day! Except Loke, he has a lot of girls."

Lucy unpinned her hair and did it again, though it was still just as messy.

"You friends with everyone? Everyone likes you, and you make everyone happy?" She asked.

It took a moment to reply, and Natsu hesitated when he did. "Sure, there aren't really any bad people there. I think everyone is good with me, and I make a lot of them laugh." A grin appeared on his face again.

"But do they all make you happy?" Lucy wasn't really directing it to him, but at the same time, she did mean to ask him. It was actually more for her.

Natsu was quiet, that made him think.

Before he could respond, Lucy snapped her fingers.

"Shoot, I'm at my stop! Would you like my number? I want to meet your friends as soon as possible."

That required him to take his phone out of his stuffed bag, which would take time.

"You know what? I'll go to your school on Monday, at the front gate. Okay? Okay!" And she ran off, and disappeared at a right turn.

Natsu stood there, then scratched the back of his head. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>Actually, they met again at the beach the day before Lucy was going to see Natsu at his school. A Sunday.<p>

"Do you love volleyball? Look at that ball!" She laughed, pointing at the beat up ball in his hand.

Natsu bumped it to himself a few times. "I like it a lot! Can't say I love it, I don't love a lot of things." He unexpectedly bumped it towards Lucy, who shockingly went for a dig, though she missed. "I just love people, food, oh and my little brother happy, and I also love fighting."

"Fighting?" Lucy questioned, picking up the ball and moving to the other side of the net. They set is back and forth a few times.

"Yeah, not beating people up for fun I mean, not in that mean way. But like, I love picking fights with my friend Gray, or going to the gym." Natsu told her.

It was getting hotter as they got more into the game, their conversations have stopped and they begun playing more seriously.

After twenty minutes, they sat by the waters.

"You're not so bad, do you play for your team? You're good." Natsu cheered.

Lucy threw her head back, and then shook it. "Our team isn't supportive, everyone talks about everyone."

"So much for a school with love in its name,"

"For real," Lucy took in a deep breath and took off her t-shirt, though she had been wearing her bikini bottom the whole time. "It's so hot."

Soon, she was floating on her back in the water.

Natsu decided to join in, no hesitation. He had been sweating all this time.

The two spent their time together continuing to get to know each other while floating and splashing in the waters.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, and exactly five minutes before class ended.<p>

"Who is this person you want us to meet so bad?" Levy inquired, while closing her books and putting them away.

Natsu sat right beside her, and kept drumming his pencil excitedly. "Oh, they're a friend." Then he squinted his eyes, as if thinking really hard. "Actually, we met one time, so she's a stranger-buddy."

"Acquaintance, you mean." Levy told him, before realizing what he said. "She? It's a girl?" Her mouth opened widely.

He glanced at the clock on the wall then nodded.

Gray sat a few seats away from them, however, he caught what was being said.

From across the room, he shouted, "Natsu, did you kidnap her or something?"

Just then, the bell rung and the class quickly scurried out in crowds of chatter.

Gray and Levy followed Natsu, as they met other friends who were going to meet Lucy too. Soon, there was a large group following Natsu.

"Damn, how important is this girl?" Gajeel groaned as he swung his arm around Levy.

"Well, very important since it's a girl actually wanting to come to him, and see him again." She whispered.

Soon, they were near the front gate.

There was only one outfit that stood out. It was a pink blouse tucked in a white pencil skirt, following with pale pink heels. The girl wearing them had her hair in a neat bun,with a flower clip holding her bangs back. That was definitely an A.Q's student.

"Ah, Natsu!" She waved her arm around, her golden brackets jingling.

Everyone eyed her, then at Natsu.

"That's your girlfriend?!" They all questioned.

She was walking over to them, hips swaying and shoulder bag hitting her hip.

"What? We just met, she just showed me a cool song and wanted to meet you guys." He explained, just as she arrived. "Everybody, this is Lucy."

As she was raised, she pulled her hand out and waited it to be shook. Erza did it politely, and so did Levy, Mirajane, and the rest of the girls. Most of the boys did it too, but when it was Loke's turn, he got down on his knee and was going to go kiss her hand. She pulled it away quickly. "Is this Loke?"

Some people laughed then said yes.

"Why, you are more radiant then the sun behind you." Loke complimented, flashing her alluring eyes.

Lucy blushed lightly then giggled. "Please do not touch me." Her tone sounded fatal, Loke slowly backed off her.

"Is this the uniform at your school?" Mirajane admired.

"Nope, we just have to dress nicely. Every day. Imagine wearing heels seven days a week." Lucy rolled her eyes then carefully took off her heels, leaving her bare feet. For a second, she stood like that. Then she put them in her shoulder bag evenly, and pulled out some white flats.

Lucy was much shorter now.

"You look like an ant now." Gajeel commented, standing in front of her, eyeing her down. Levy popped up from his back, and smiled. "I'm Levy, and this is Gajeel."

"Are you two dating?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"A year strong, and counting, right?" Levy said to Gajeel. Gajeel didn't say anything, and looked at the pavement.

Her eyes grew wide, and she pulled his long hair roughly.

"I'm just kidding! Jeez, shortie." He winced, and flashed her a fast reassuring smile.

Lucy felt happy seeing those two together and turned over to Natsu.

"Go out with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Need to update my other story, please avoid my description on my account. It was from two years ago, avoid any long ago stories on my account.


End file.
